The Chronicles of Lewin
by Spyden
Summary: Old Journal entries made by Macwell that have a direct connection to Book Two of my Spyden series.
1. 2004

The Chronicles of Lewin

**Disclaimer:**Craig owns Foster's, not me

**Authors Note:** Hi!! This is a series of journal entries made by Macwell Craig Lewin McCracken Jr. (dedicated to DanMat6288) These Journal entries take place after my first fic, The Adventures of Spyden: Book One, and Christmas Spirit. And happens before (kinda, maybe during and after too, because of the way that story might be going)TAoS: Book Two: Time is of the Essence.

Please Enjoy and Review!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, my name is Taylor. Some of you may remember me from an earlier story, and since then I've been kept busy as an Angel. During my spare time, I noticed Journal entries from a troubled time of rage, fear, courage, betrayal, and love. I picked out the key entries to share with whosoever decides to read on…

**Macwell Craig Lewin McCracken Jr.**

April 12, 2004 

Well, I've had an interesting day. More like frightful…

I can't stand the sight of b b b blooddd……I just hope I never have to experience that again. I'm afraid to go to sleep, I don't want to see that again. The extremeosaurs have been locked away in a new steel case, this one I don't even think has an opening. Either way, repairs are beginning at Foster's. The repair guys say that it should take a few months, only because the damage is all over a large mansion. Anyway, it's getting late. My mom's telling me to turn my light off.

May 8, 2004 

Last night was the first night I didn't have nightmares. Bloo's been helping me through it all though. He's got to be the best friend I've got. I've been helping Frankie with her list of chores. After the attack, Mr. Herriman like tripled her work load. I'm starting to understand why Frankie doesn't take to him as much as, say, Wilt. The repairs are going along fine, lots of the friends are helping them. So, they decided to renovate the house. I wonder what it's going to look like when it's finished. I've been having a weird feeling lately. Sort of a chill runs down my back. I don't like it. Course, probably just the gaping holes in the house from the repair.

May 30, 2004 

Today, I realized that I still can't stand blood. Frankie cut herself when cooking and I almost fainted. But once again, Bloo was right there at my side. I don't know how he does it. He's always there for me. He wasn't even in the room and he was there. The first floor has been finished and it does look nice. It's new, but it has that old feel to it. I've heard rumors that Duchess is talking to herself. Then again a lot of rumors started after the attack. One, of them was that my backpack was actually my back. Bloo probably started that one. He starts most of them anyway. That Bloo…

June 19, 2004 

I had a close call with Mom today. I walked home and as soon as I shut the door to my room, my Mom came in. She came in and turned on the news. It said that a facility that held weapons to battle against Extremeosaurs. Now, WHERE WERE THOSE WHEN WE WERE ATTACKED!!! They said that it was beyond repair and the military wasn't needing it anyway. That it was just wasting their money. The scenes that they showed of the site looked like a bomb had hit it. What could've caused it?

**July 1, 2004**

We should've never let Duchess stay here. Why did this have to happen? We should ne_ver_ _ha_ve kept the extremeosaurs. I should've trie_d to st_ay with him more. Bloo I'm so so_rry_.

**July** **2, 2004**

The military should've tried to make more of the Anti-Extremeosaur weapons. They've overrun Foster's home, scattering the friends that survived out into the city. Some of them including Wilt, Ed, Coco, Frankie, and Madame Foster, escaped and were able to make it to my house. The Extremeosaurs were spreading out into the city capturing anyone, mainly children and teens, and bringing them back to Foster's. Frankie said that Duchess is forcing the captives to create more monsters for her army…under penalty of death…Both Terrence and Mom are missing, I hope they're ok. Yeah, even Terrence. I wish Bloo was here…I feel so lost.

July 4, 2004 

Happy Independence day. Yeah right…We're in the bus, driving away from the city, which has been completely taken over by Duchess. By the looks of things, She's not done either. I only say that because Ed just saved me from an Extremeosaur that caught up to the bus. Wilt's doing his best to try to comfort me, I'm so scared. My family's gone and Bloo is dfgb

July 7, 2004 

Our bus was attacked, been on the run for three days. We outran the monsters today by hiding in a cave we found. Frankie's worried about me. I haven't eaten since yesterday, and am getting cold. Wilt and Coco are out getting food, Ed's here keeping me and Madame F warm with his thick fur. It helps, but it's not perfect. Food's here

**July 25, 2004**

I think the monsters have given up trying to catch us. We've set up camp in a forest and are planning to build tree houses. We have a group of about 25, we're finding more and more friends and people alike running from the madness of Duchess. How did she get control of them anyway? Madame Foster has really started taking charge. She's already teaching some of the others how to defend themselves. She never ceases to amaze me.

**September 14, 2004**

We fended off an Extremeosaur attack yesterday, and are now on the move again. Good thing we didn't build the treehouses. Madame Foster is leading the way saying she knows a place that few others know about. A place we could settle for the time being. She's been talking to me more than usual. Maybe that's because there's not many others to talk to. Then again, I'm talking to her a lot more than I would too. She seems to be the closest thing I have to Bloo.

**October 3, 2004**

We finally reached our destination…a dismal, dark, rocky mountain. She took us through the mountain and told some stronger guys to shut and seal the rock wall they came through. The mountain was hollow and green on the inside. It was amazing, and safe. Madame Foster says that she's going to start training me personally. I have no idea what she's talking about, but I guess I'll find out. Speaking of training, Ed has changed alot. He's more fearless and well, acts like a bodyguard for Madame F now. I miss the old Ed. But then again I miss alot of other things too.

**November 20, 2004**

Madame Foster has been really working me hard. I thought the training was easy before, but now I see where Mr. H's personality came from. She's been having me run with a HEAVY stack of books on my head. She expects me to keep them on my head for 10 mins of jogging. My head is soooooo sore right now. I need to get some sleep, she's probably gonna wake me up early tomorrow morning for MORE training.

**December 25, 2004**

Christmas. Not so merry, but still Christmas. I'm still wear that silver chain I got last Christmas. Still don't know who it's from though… I talked to Madame Foster about Kris. But she had a feeling that he wouldn't be making his rounds this season. I didn't have to ask why. I just want my old life back, when I was with Bloo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So…whatcha think? It's a different style, I like it a lot. I think each chapter is going to be a different year for fifteen years…don't worry I might combine some years into one chapter. Remember, I'm only showing the entries that have something to do with the story line.

Also, I will be more descriptive of some of these events (using Flashbacks) in "The Adventures of Spyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence"

**Next Chapter:** Sorry…you're just going to have to read what Macwell has to say. (This doesn't mean I'm stuck, this just means I'm not going to tell you what the next chapter is going to be about.)

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. 2005

The Chronicles of Lewin  
Disclaimer: Craig owns Foster's, and Jhonen Vasquez owns all the characters from JtHM 

**Authors Note:** Hi!! This is a series of journal entries made by Macwell Craig Lewin McCracken Jr. (dedicated to DanMat6288) These Journal entries take place after my first fic, The Adventures of Spyden: Book One, and Christmas Spirit. And happens before (or Whatever) TAoS: Book Two: Time is of the Essence.

Please Enjoy and Review!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**January 3, 2005**

We haven't been found out yet in our paradise in the mountain. It's been three months since we first moved in. Our population has soared to a few hundred. We've started making the mountain a full-fledged fortress, building both up and down. We're out of water and other supplies are needed to help defend ourselves. Madame F is ORDERING me to go out with Ed, Wilt, and Frankie and a few others to infiltrate the city for supplies. I found where we can find the stuff we need using one of the techniques Madame Foster's taught me, make an imaginary friend that can do the job! We asked her how we're going to get the supplies back and she just walked away…

**January 5, 2005**

Madame Foster surprised us with an amazing jet that could hover in one place, nice and speedy, a cloaking device, and lotsa room for everything we need, without making a sound. The others couldn't figure out how she came up with the parts to do it. But from what she's been training me, I think she must've imagined it. But why doesn't it have a personality?

**January 6, 2005**

We set off Early in the morning; there were ten of us, including me, Frankie and Ed. Everyone looked pretty strong except me and Frankie though. It was an easy ride in, no problems whatsoever. We landed in a warehouse and started loading lumber, water, steel, and some weapons we found laying around. That's when we heard an explosion from Duchess's Castle from the center of the city. We were on the edge of the city at the docks, but we saw the Extremeosaurs flow out of the smoke. They were searching for something, or someone… We had luckily gathered all the supplies we needed and were off for home. Well we would've been, if it weren't for me. The imaginary friend I made to scope out this warehouse told me the monsters were chasing after an eight-year-old boy. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so, what's the word, heroic I guess. Anyway, we decided to risk our lives and cover to save him. It wasn't easy but we managed to get him into the ship and away without too much trouble or blowing our cover.

**January 12, 2005**

We've had a hard time accepting Todd into our home. Mainly because while he was knocked out, Extremeosaurs would pop out of nowhere and attack. The black-haired kid finally opened his eyes. They were sooooo wide. With fear. It also made us uneasy to see him clutching to a long jagged knife. He looked so afraid, of everything, well, many things. I tried to talk to him but I couldn't get through to him. Maybe Madame Foster can…

**February 4, 2005**

Madame Foster finally talked to Todd. He isn't that bad, just traumatized. Madame F came out of Todd's house (which is like a hut actually) on the verge of tears. She was barely in there a few minutes. But, all she said is that he can stay and that his knife should never be taken away from him.

**April 11, 2005**

It's been a year since Ned threatened my life. I don't think I'll ever forget that name, and I don't remember seeing his face once. It was my turn to have nightmares, I went out to the pond that had been formed from a rain shower yesterday, and I found Todd there as well. I walked up to him and he squealed a little. We got to talking and I found out that Todd was brought into this dimension by a shadowy figure. That he then accidentally made all of those nightmares he had come true and was forced to by Duchess also when the nightmares dragged him to her. He started sobbing after that…before he could tell me how he escaped. I'm glad none of my nightmares have come to life…I wonder why his did?

**May 2, 2005**

Madame Foster has been talking to Todd now for a while. He's becoming less and less afraid of stuff. That doesn't mean by much though. He's started joining me on my training sessions with Madame F, he doing okay, probably as good as I did when I started…maybe a little worse.

**May 18, 2005**

I found out that Madame Foster is only making Todd stronger both mentally and physically, I'm doing a lot more than that. It is doing something though, he hasn't made an Extremeosaur by accident in a while. Anyway, I made an inanimate ROCK!! Okay so it was a small rock, but still. This is what Madame Foster did to get that hovercraft, as we now call it. It takes a lot of energy though…I made that one pebble and I feel exhausted. She hasn't told me why it's so hard to do that. But maybe that's because after dinner I went to bed to soothe my headache.

**July 1, 2005**

What a horrible year…I wish you were here Bloo. I'm surprised I was able to make it this long without you I wanted to try to re-create you, but Madame F stopped me anyway. Everyone's trying to make me feel better, but only Todd accomplished anything. He told me that he had lost a friend because of Duchess. That his friend (he didn't tell me a name) gave him his favorite knife. Both of us agreed that Duchess couldn't be forgiven and he asked me if Bloo would want to see me moping around. I didn't realize it until now, but I'm in double digits! Ten years have gone by in my life, and it's already going downhill. I'll never forget you, Bloo, not even in a million years.

**October 31, 2005**

Happy Halloween! So no one's celebrating much, so what? I still dressed up! I'm a samurai warrior!! I got some bed sheets and one of the swords we made. Yeah, we're making swords now, and guns and other weapons to defend ourselves. Todd didn't want to go trick or treating around the small area inside the mountain. He said he is scared of this particular holiday. What was really weird was later that night I found him by the pond (which had refilled again) knees to his chest mumbling 'where are you, Shmee?' I had no idea who he was talking about, but he was sleepwalking! And talking…(what do you call it when they do both?) He is getting stronger, and more healthy. I remember when I rescued him he barely weighed anything, even less than Bloo. And that's saying something. He still is VERY sensitive though…and his eyes are still pretty wide most of the time. He likes being around Ed a little. He was immensely scared of him at first but now is wary around him. He seems to be scared of all of the imaginary friends here…

**December 25, 2005**

Kris never did come last year. The spirit is still in the air, but without Kris, it seems pointless. Me and Frankie got together and played Santa tonight. Coco acted as the 'reindeer'. It was kinda hard for Todd, we had to keep visiting him because he wasn't asleep. I hope he like the stuffed bear I made him…okay so technically, Coco made him, but she's made all of the gifts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** There ya go…2005! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! (ok, it's late, so sue me) So, how did I do? Remember, I'm only showing the entries that have something to do with the story line.

Also, I will be more descriptive of some of these events (using Flashbacks) in "TAoSpyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence"

**Next Chapter:** Sorry…you're just going to have to read what Macwell has to say. (This doesn't mean I'm stuck, this just means I'm not going to tell you what the next chapter is going to be about.)


	3. 2006

The Chronicles of Lewin  
Disclaimer: Craig owns Foster's, and Jhonen Vasquez owns all the characters from JtHM 

**Authors Note:** Hi!! This is a series of journal entries made by Macwell Craig Lewin McCracken Jr. (dedicated to DanMat6288) These Journal entries take place after my first fic, The Adventures of Spyden: Book One, and Christmas Spirit. And happens before (or Whatever) TAoS: Book Two: Time is of the Essence.

This chapter is short...

Oh and DanMatt, sorry about not using the 22nd, I wanted something original (even if only a little) and also I found the irony of the date wonderful, in a weird way…

Please Enjoy and Review!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**January 18, 2006**

Did I mention Todd likes his gift? Well, kinda. He had it in his room on his bed, but, he doesn't bring it out with him like that knife. I'm able to make BIGGER rocks now!! AND I DIDN'T PASS OUT!!!! It still had no personality, that's what she wanted. Anyway, Madame Foster said that I was almost ready…yeah, for what?

**February 20, 2006**

Frankie and a few others have really started to make technology advances quickly. We now have a device that tracks where an Extremeosaur is. Frankie has become quite the Mechanical…person. I saw Madame Foster talking to Todd earlier this evening, they were pretty far away though.

**May 12, 2006**

Madame Foster told me the mysteries of imagining things without personality. She told me something about, the personality in the object may get in the way or something like that. All I remember was that it did NOT sound like something she would say. I still don't quite understand it either…how can a personality...get in the way?

**July 1, 2006**

Another year has gone by. This one was roughly uneventful. Todd came by and we talked about our friends, or friend…Todd had the strength enough to tell me more about the one who saved him from Duchess. I think his name was Jhonny, anyway, he helped me tell him more about Bloo. Todd then described him as a trauma sponge…that was REALLY weird. I didn't question him on what he meant.

**July 30, 2006**

Frankie gathered a meeting together with me, Todd, Wilt, Ed, Coco, and a few others, and of course Madame F. Frankie told us of a plan to save some of the people inside of Duchess's castle. It didn't look complicated, but it was lengthy. I think Coco fell asleep. It doesn't matter right now though, she said we would start the new year with the operation.

**September 22, 2006**

Frankie was preparing Wilt for our next big mission, by building him a robotic left arm and eye. The arm was kinda bulky, but Wilt adjusted to it very quickly. Todd's been looking really tired lately. I wonder why…

**November 13, 2006**

Disaster. That's the only word that can describe this…Todd accidentally thought up another Extremeosaur. Everyone, fought for their lives, including me. Todd happened to be cowering in his room. There were a dozen or so casualties. Many people wanted to throw Todd out because of this…I was one of the few who defended him, even though I was alone. It was a tough to defend him, almost half of me wanted Todd to leave. That beast killed Coco, she didn't stand a chance. Madame Foster was the one to make the call. She said Todd would stay and be under intense personal help with herself, helping him to control his nightmares. We need supplies to repair the damage, we'll have to put off any operations till then.

**November 16, 2006**

We used the same technique as last time to gather supplies. However, I could've sworn someone was watching us…Well, repairs have begun and are going well, I guess. I'm not really in charge of it, they could be upgrading or something.

**December 31, 2006**

My imaginary friend Scope heard that Duchess has a right-hand-man now, and he's hunting for anyone hiding from Duchess's dark gaze. He's brought countless to Duchess already, making her army even more powerful. Todd is becoming better with his fears…again. He has become a lot better at sneaking, also. I can't figure out who could've taught him that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter…nothing much happened this year. I had a hard time thinking these entries through. Remember, I'm only showing the entries that have something to do with the story line.

Also, I will be more descriptive of some of these events (using Flashbacks) in "TAoSpyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence"

**Next Chapter:** Sorry…you're just going to have to read what Macwell has to say. (This doesn't mean I'm stuck, this just means I'm not going to tell you what the next chapter is going to be about.)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. 2007

The Chronicles of Lewin  
Disclaimer: Craig owns Foster's, and Jhonen Vasquez owns all the characters from JtHM 

**Authors Note:** Hi!! This is a series of journal entries made by Macwell Craig Lewin McCracken Jr. (dedicated to DanMat6288) These Journal entries take place after my first fic, The Adventures of Spyden: Book One, and Christmas Spirit. And happens before (or Whatever) TAoS: Book Two: Time is of the Essence.

Sorry for the late update. And I want to take the time to thank DanMatt, DoomBoy, and Thorne for being the few people to review. THANK YOU!!

Please Enjoy and Review!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**January 23, 2007**

I MADE A GO-KART TODAY!! It wasn't very comfortable, but it worked! Madame Foster seemed to be very happy with me…for a few seconds. After I complete a task she either tells me to make something else, or goes off to train someone else…she's training a lot of people. I don't know where she gets her abilities from, but she's amazing. Speaking of training, Todd isn't getting much better; what could've he been through to give him so much fear?

**February 17, 2007**

Frankie says that Operation: Stealth Rescue is going to be started in the middle of April. She explained the entire plan to us, who was staying, going, etc. etc. Eduardo is going to stay and guard the fortress. While several groups will come in different sides of Duchess's castle that are best suited to freeing prisoners. Everyone going had to train (god, is that all we do now?) for the next few months. I was honored to be part of Madame Foster's squad along with Todd.

**April 18, 2007**

Tomorrow's the day we go to Duchess's castle. I just hope this works out…I need to get some sleep, Frankie's yelling at me…

**April 19, 2007**

Sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like if Duchess hadn't taken over the world. The day started as planned. Madame F and I made a few more hovercrafts and Wilt, Frankie, and Madame F were the captains, one ship each. I had picked up a sword that I could actually defend myself with, while Todd had his knife and Madame Foster had…nothing. Each of the different ships were going to cut into the castle (Frankie invented the laser to do so) and free as many prisoners as possible and bring them back to the ship and head to a rendezvous point in the opposite direction of our mountain fortress. Simple, but there wasn't much room for error. Madame Foster was talking, probably readying us for the guard we might have to take down. The plan went fine until a guard spotted Todd…and he ran. I don't blame him, he was pretty scary, but I chased after him. We wound up in an open room. The guard was gone, just me, Todd, a dark figure in front of us…and _her_. The dark figure turned around and he and I stood in shock…

It was Terrence. Duchess's voice rang out like a badly played violin, telling him to destroy us. And that's what I thought he was going to do…but he grabbed us both and ran. A wave of Extremeosaurs chased us. I was able to imagine a wall between us and the monsters. It was then that Duchess took another away from me. But here's what's killing me even as I write this. Duchess shot at ME and TERRENCE took the fall. She was about to shoot again when Madame Foster appeared out of nowhere and took us away. The mission was a success. We got a few hundred out of Duchess's castle and are camping out at our rendezvous point in a nearby forest. It was the forest we had originally set up camp in a few years back…funny, huh?

It seems Terrence really did care about me…he was that mystery someone that gave me my silver chain I still wear around my neck. And then he saved my life. He told me with his dying words to bring her down (and about the chain). I promised him I would. Even though he's never said it…I think it's safe to say that he actually loved me. And I can't remember if I had ever told him either, but I know I did…I just hope he knew also.

**April 20, 2007**

We returned home today. And we celebrated! I'm not really participating, there's a few to many sweets floating around the party. And since people don't know me very well, they keep on asking me if I want some…

**July 1, 2007**

Woo hoo. Another B-day gone by. I'm now a pre-teen! Madame Foster gave me the best gift of all; NO TRAINING FOR THE DAY! I was SOoooo happy. I played with Todd and a few other kids we had rescued. Bloo would've had a great time. Scope told me that Duchess is expanding her forces farther northward. Good thing we're south of the city. She probably thinks we're up north because of our rendezvous point.

**October 13, 2007**

We found Jingle today! He left a few days after Christmas. He looked pretty beat up though. Madame Foster seemed worried when she saw him. I don't know why.

**December 25, 2007**

Jingle was the reindeer this year! Most of the presents were small, but I think everyone will like them. 'Get out of Training free!' cards are highly sought after around here. Nothing against her, but Madame F really has high standards when it comes to serious stuff like this. We all love her, but she can be a slave-driver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, can't think of anything else to say…If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Remember, I'm only showing the entries that have something to do with the story line.

Also, I will be more descriptive of some of these events (using Flashbacks) in "TAoSpyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence"

**Next Chapter:** Sorry…you're just going to have to read what Macwell has to say. (This doesn't mean I'm stuck, this just means I'm not going to tell you what the next chapter is going to be about.)


	5. 2010

The Chronicles of Lewin  
Disclaimer: Craig owns Foster's, and Jhonen Vasquez owns all the characters from JtHM 

**Authors Note:** Hi! This is a series of journal entries made by Macwell Craig Lewin McCracken Jr. (dedicated to DanMat6288) These Journal entries take place after my first fic, The Adventures of Spyden: Book One, and Christmas Spirit. And happens before (or Whatever) TAoS: Book Two: Time is of the Essence.

Well, let us welcome this unexpected ending to this story. And I want to take the time to thank LavenderPaw, DanMatt, DoomBoy, and Thorne for being the few people to review. THANK YOU!

Please Enjoy and Review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**July 1, 2010**

Wow, I finally found this thing! Let's see I have to recap of what's happened in the last two and a half years. We've had a few close shaves. Duchess nearly found our hideout, but thanks to Jingle, we were able to cloak the entirety of the existence of the base…Madame Foster says that he's 'losing power' I have no idea what she means. Oh yeah, Madame Foster IS still alive! Let's see…Todd has finally got control over his nightmares, in fact that was a couple months ago, pretty recent if you ask me. Frankie is still finding ways to keep us with the best technology. I'm a fifteen-year old now, if that's important. And of course there's Natasha. She's a girl we saved from Duchess' castle years ago. Words can't express her beauty, but she's the best…to think I used to have a crush on Frankie. On a side note, Todd is scared of her and Frankie doesn't talk to her, like AVOIDS her. I really don't know why, and frankly I don't care.

**August 20, 2010**

It's a sad day here in the mountain…Madame Foster finally passed away. Noone really knows how, but she died in her sleep. After the funeral we watched her will. By 'We' I mean Natasha, Wilt, Frankie, Ed, and Todd, and a few others I didn't know so well. Basically I became the 'leader' of the resistance, with a spin of a bottle. Madame Foster hadn't changed…even though that was filmed before her death…but whatever.

**October 1, 2010**

Well, I guess you could say that Natasha and I are 'officially' going out now. I'm so relieved she said yes…Natasha…oh, here she is now.

**October 15, 2010**

Being leader is tough work! I don't know how Madame Foster kept her sanity! Now I'M training everyone she was and I don't think I'm doing a good job. I feel like one of those college student teachers we sometimes had at our Elementary school. Anyway, Natasha and I are doing great…I think…how can you judge a relationship when you've never done this before. I talked to Frankie and she said that there were better girls out there for me. Yeah, great advice…whatever.

**October 30, 2010**

We're getting ready for Halloween! I haven't seen Natasha all day though…I wonder where she is.

……………………………….

……………………………….

Taylor here; the journal ended there. So I had to do some digging in some cough forbidden cough history books to find out this…

Natasha had deceived Mac into a false sense of trust and comfort. She led Duchess' full army to the mountain and besieged it. Only a handful of resistance members survived, including Mac, Wilt, and Todd. They lived the rest of their life on the run and soon it was only Mac, Wilt, and Todd remaining. After Natasha betrayed him, he chose to be referred to as Lewin; reserving 'Mac' only for the late Blooregard. He to this day holds a bitter hatred toward Duchess and Natasha now. The rest is more vividly described in 'The Adventures of Spyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence' I gotta go, Gabe's callin' me.

……………………………………………………

**A/N:** Seriously, that's it. I kept on having major writer's block when it came to this…so this is it. At least I ended it…maybe when I come back to it later I'll finish it properly. But for the sake of my second story this chapter had to go up, and I was having trouble coming up with what to do after Natasha. Remember, I've only shown the entries that have something to do with the story line.

Again, sorry.

Also, I will be more descriptive of some of these events (using Flashbacks) in "The Adventures of Spyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence"

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
